


Oversoul Edict

by ItsIgnacio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Selectively mute, Self-Destruction, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIgnacio/pseuds/ItsIgnacio
Summary: She woke to a fully lit orb in the night sky. Feeling at peace with the warmth that her feline partner at her feet,Faythe’s mind dwelled on the journey on how they escaped from their previous home and have received asylum from their “enemy”.





	Oversoul Edict

She woke to a fully lit orb in the night sky. Feeling at peace with the warmth that her feline partner at her feet,Faythe’s mind dwelled on the journey on how they escaped from their previous home and have received asylum from their “enemy”.

☢

 

She walked up undoing her golden locks, taking the quickest path home. The regime made her push herself to the max along with the other cadets to a new level, making new records with the new course the facility had just put up. She felt like her and the other cadets had really made the higher officers notice the hard work they put in, maybe they would finally send them out in a mission or to work in the field. 

 

Upon opening the doors, shouts and yelling hit her eardrums. “How could have you failed again. You’re tarnishing my name in the regime”. The door closed. Her adoptive mother ends her rampage telling the Nox that they will talk about it later. 

 

Faythe came in to view where they were in the living room. Karen quickly turns her head around flinging her black hair all over the area, locking her hazel eyes that appeared red under the lighting. Faythe blue orbs shot an apologetic look to Nox who was sitting there as silent as ever.“You’re back earlier than usual. Don’t tell me that she is rubbing off on you?” 

 

“Got released early, we pushed the new course to the max for what the coordinators told us”. She didn’t answer her question. 

 

Nox got up quickly after hearing the older woman comment, Leaving for their room.

 

“Nox failed her exam again. That's the third time. I’m going to my study. Keep up the good work, you’re showing a lot of promise to the regime.” She left to her study.

 

They lived in a two bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen that was fairly small, and it had a basement which was Karen study. It was a small townhouse, even for high ranking Officers in the regime, they were still limited to small things and little to non-luxury. 

 

She moved upstairs to her room, as she walked in she notices Nox curled up in her top bunk. She moved up to sit on her bed but Nox bounced at her tackling her down to the bed. 

 

Faythe wasn’t surprised, she noticed Nox being more clingy in the last few weeks. She felt Nox buried her stained face in the crook of her neck. “Are you alright?”Nox didn’t say anything, Faythe noticed how she was being more withdrawn from than usual.

 

She knew Nox was troubled but she had never seen her cry. She always had a strong face that could hold up, but after the 3 weeks, she has seen her more and more down. 

 

Faythe scratched the soft spot behind the feline ear to soothe her, Nox heart was racing. “Is everything alright?” she asked again. Still, nothing came out. Faythe was irritated that the other girl didn’t say a word, Nox just clung on to Faythe for her life. 

 

They soon drifted to sleep, being wrapped up in their warmth. 

 

☢

 

Faythe woke later the same night. Her body felt colder than when she first fell asleep. She got up making her way to the kitchen, the feeling of her aching throat made her want to drown in water. 

 

Faythe wondered where Nox has fled to. She recalled the nights they used to go out and stargaze. That stopped now, she had less time to do what made her happy. But she had set her goal to be one of the captains for the regime since being taken in by Karen she has always strive for that goal. 

 

Finding any glass, she poured water from the pitcher, filling it to the brim. Faythe drank the glass down as she had been in the desert. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the basement slightly open. 

 

She heard a soft yelp come out of the room. Her mind told her not to go there but her gut gave her the feeling that something was wrong. She opens the door and moved down. Upon reaching the corner to turn to see what was down under. She paused to listen to what Karen was saying, “ You useless child all you ever have done is fail at academics, defaming my name in the regime. You have been distracting Faythe and for what?”. Nox didn’t respond she just looked down trying her best not to show fear. “ I should have never picked you up from that house once we invaded. All we found was your mother and you, but of course she had to leave you. Didn’t even have the guts to kill you she just started to cry before pulling the gun on herself. I should have killed you in that damn house but I felt pity for you but after the past years of pulling Faythe down, I regret that decision. I only intend to keep you around because you make her happy, you’re just the pet of the house and that’s all you will ever be”. 

 

Karen moved up to her victim pulling her by the collar. Her knee made contact with Nox’s rib cage, making her yelp in pain. Nox face comes up to view, bloody nose with ripped skin in her face and her eye turning black. 

 

At the sight of Nox’s harm, Faythe came into action charging towards Karen. Before Karen fist connected to its target, Faythe fist came in contact with her knuckles to her jaw. Karen’s body fell from the unexpected hit. She fell to the ground wind knocked out of her pipes. 

 

“Faythe?”. Was all Nox said. The blonde girl picked her up and ran. The thought of staying in the regime made her cringe. She just got on her feet and fled. She wants Nox to be safe, she was not going to stay with the regime after assaulting a high ranking official. 

 

Faythe moved fast on her feet, making out the main city. Faythe slowed down her speed to catch her mind thinking of somewhere to go. Out in the distance, she notices a small community of housing. 

 

Upon arrival to the housing district, an aroma of dead rotting meat hit her nostril. Faythe called out for anyone but then realizing regime banners around the area. Finally, she came across a pit of dead corpses. None of the corpses had rebel uniforms instead, they were civilians and children. From the looks, they didn’t even try to fight. Right there was were Faythe knew she was playing for the wrong side, so she moved to make her way out the monstrosity of what the regime has become to her. 

 

They came out to the sight of Crimson Forest. It was the only line of defense dividing the regime and the rebels. A forest conquered by the dead. The forest had rumors about uncanny things that would drive people with the wrong motive to go insane. Whispers soothe her ears, prophecies about an Oversoul Edict. Faythe did not submit to voices. 

 

Walking through the forest she tried to separate her emotion from her being but they poured out shedding tears of her false life. The forest picked up the emotion, pity and sadness filled the air. The forest was an accident from the time the divine beings use to roam the planet. Smoke began to fill the forest; visions of started to play through Faythe’s mind. A Naginata, the blade sunken into the face of Flora. She got closer to the weapon picking it up and fitting it to her back for safe keeping. 

 

She moved through the forest ignoring the emotion around her, after walking multiple miles. Doubt started to wander in her mind, thinking that they might not even make it to the end of the other side. The visions came back showing her as a savior of the planet, cleansing the flora bringing balance to nature.

 

The smoke that had been settling started to clear up, they were coming up on the defensive wall the rebels had to build it to protect themselves. A large Villa had come into view from where they were standing. At last, they made it somewhere safe, if they would take them in.

☢

**Author's Note:**

> She-Ra:Princess Of Power inspired, Its got elements of their world but not directly(idk). Faythe and Nox are my main characters that i'm trying to build. I don't know of what I'm doing, feed back would be amazing.


End file.
